Je suis le héros que tout le monde attend
by altahir
Summary: Ichigo est le héros que tout le monde attend mais personne ne sait réellement le prix à payer quand on est un héros.


Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. Voila je viens de faire un one shot sur l'un des couples que j'aime énormément :le GrimmIchi. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent au Dieu Tite Kubo.

* * *

P.O.V Ichigo :

Tu ne m'as jamais compris n'est ce pas Grimmjow. La raison pour laquelle je vais venir au Hueco Mundo c'est certes pour sauver Orihime mais il y avait aussi une raison sous-jacente , c'est que je tiens à te revoir. C'était étrange j'avais à la fois peur de notre combat , j'étais aussi déterminé étant donné que je contrôle de mieux en mieux mon hollow grâce à l'aide des vizards ( fin si on peut appeler ça une aide depuis le début je n'arrête pas d'en baver) et aussi car j'attendais avec impatience ce combat face à toi mais le sentiment qui emportait tout c'était l'idée de te revoir. Je mourrai d'envie de te revoir. Car j'avais l'impression qu'on était les mêmes : une coupe de cheveux atypiques , le même amour du combat , la volonté de gagner cette guerre. Lorsque je t'avais vu pour la première fois j'étais à la fois pris d'effroi face au puissant reatsu que tu nous imposais à moi et à Rukia mais aussi j'étais irrésistiblement attiré par toi , par ton corps , par tes lèvres , ton nez , tes yeux , tes . Bien sur quand tu t'en es pris à Rukia , j'avais éradiqué ces émotions car ma meilleure amie était en danger. Vois-tu je suis je suis le genre d'homme qui oubliait tout , même les sentiments éprouvés une fraction de seconde plutôt lorsque ceci sont en danger. C'est comme si je devenais une machine de combat prêt à tout pour les sauver , c'est ainsi que je fonctionne. J'imagine que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est que passager , temporaire mais alors pourquoi j'ai cette impression de faire complètement fausse route. Bref , on verra bien lors de notre combat , je pense que je comprendrai un peu mieux. Probablement. Mais c'est tout de même triste , qu'on soit obligé de se battre. Si seulement tu avais été humain ou même shinigami , on aurait été dans le même camp et peut-être que notre histoire aurait marché. Peut-être qu'on aurait vécu une vie paisible malheureusement il semblerait que le dieu des comédies romantiques ne veuillent pas de nous , c'est ainsi on ne peut rien y faire. Peu importe , ce qui compte c'était de ramener Inoue saine et sauve , c'était pour cette raison que j'avais acceptait ce pouvoir. Pour protéger les êtres qui me sont chers. Bien que ça me déchire de devoir te tuer , je devais le faire. Les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre le poids d'être le héros que tout le monde attend , ils ne savent pas ce que c'est d'être contraint à renier ses sentiments et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était réciproque. Donc je vais accepter ta dernière requête vu les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je vais me battre de toutes mes forces , bien que quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me hurle que je ne devrais pas. Mais je ne dois pas laisser cette voix s'imposait au sinon mes amis , ma famille , ma ville va périr. Je ne dois pas être insensé et laisser ces sentiments prendre possession de moi car je suis le héros que tout le monde attend. C'est ainsi et pas autrement mais qu'adviendra t-il si je te tue , qu'adviendra t-il de moi. Toute façon tout le monde dit que le temps efface tout , alors j'imagine que le temps effacera cette douleur lancinante qui fais souffrir mon âme mais je me dois de la supporter. Et oui ainsi et la vie , je suis un shinigami et toi un hollow. Quoiqu'il advienne , nous étions destinés à nous battre mais je suis tout de même heureux d'en être devenu un. Sans cela je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré. C'est fou ce que la vie fait bien les choses dans certains cas. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré peut-être , n'aurais-je jamais connue cette folle passion qui envahit tout mon être. Qui m'empêche même parfois de dormir ou de manger. Je sais que je devrais penser plus à Inoue mais je ne fais que penser à toi , c'est pour cette raison que je me bats à mieux contrôler ma puissance pour qu'ainsi lors de notre combat tu sois fière de moi. Mais que m'arrive t-il , je ne me comprends plus. Pourquoi est ce que je pense ainsi ? Pourquoi est ce que je ressens ces sentiments. Il faut que j'arrête et que je me concentre sur ma mission : ramener Inoue et sauver Karakura. Tout le reste importe peu. Mais je me demandais si c'était réellement ce que certains appelaient de l'amour. De toute évidence , je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Bien que parfois je louchais sur la paire de sein de Matsumoto car je n'avais vu jamais pareil poitrine de ma vie. Je trouvais que le corps de l'espada était incomparablement plus attirant. Parfois je me mettais à imaginer des scènes. Oh la la mais qu'est ce que je raconte , il faut que j'arrête de dérailler en penser à n'importe quoi. L'heure est à l'entraînement. Entraînement , entraînement , entraînement.

Fin P.O.V Ichigo

Quelques jours plus tard , Ichigo étant donné qu'il a fini l'entraînement intensif pour un meilleur contrôle de son hollow part pour le Hueco Mundo. Durant tout la traversée du désert , il ne pense qu'à une chose : retrouver Grimmjow pour enfin avoir la réponse qu'il attendait. Suite à de nombreuses péripéties , il tombe sur Ulquiorra. Un combat entre les deux commencent mais Ulquiorra bat Ichigo. C'est alors que Grimmjow eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentit que le reatsu d'Ichigo avait disparu et s'en comprendre pour quoi il se mit à trembler , à avoir peur. Il n'était pas possible qu'il soit mort , il ne pouvait pas l'admettre soudain une larme vint glisser sur sa joue droite , puis une autre. Un silence de mort planait , il était paralysé , tétanise à l'idée d'avoir perdu le shinigami qui lui incité tant d'excitation. Il se dit qu'il devait se calmer , réfléchir à une idée bien que ce n'était pas son fort de réfléchir , il devait trouver une idée qui sauverait Ichigo. Il était déterminé à le ramener à la vie. Et tout à coup , il eut un éclair de génie. Il couru dans la chambre ou était Inoue et décida de l'emmener à Ichigo pour qu'elle le sauve bien sur il l'attacha car il était jaloux que Ichigo vienne pour cette humaine. Arrivant prés du corps d'Ichigo , il commença à s'énerver car il se demandait si Inoue en était capable. Il mit un coup de pied à Ichigo , il se disait qu'un de plus ou de moins cela ne changerait rien puis il vit le corps sans vie d'Ichigo , il s'énerva plus que de raison et jeta la rousse sur lui. Il la fixa avec un regard plus noir que la mort et lui dit de le sauver. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il meurt. C'était une affaire de secondes se disait-il , il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Puis elle se mit à le soigner , un bouclier de lumière orangeâtre se développa autour du corps du roux. La petit Nell commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de l'espada , elle n'arrêtai pas de pleurer. Il se disait que le seul qui pouvait pleurer c'était bien lui. Grimmjow voulait en découdre avec le quarta au vue de ce qu'il avait fait à sa proie. Il vit alors la main d'Ichigo , un sentiment de choc puis un sentiment de joie se répandit sur son corps. Il dit alors à Ichigo de se taire et de se laisser se faire soigner. Il avait été très inquiet bien qu'il avait dit au roux qu'il le voulait opérationnel pour leur dernier de combat. Puis vint Ulquiorra , il semblait être énervé contre l'autre espada , le combat fut rapide étant donné que Grimmjow possédait un Caja Negación. Puis il partit à nouveau vers celui qu'il aimait. C'est alors que Inoue déclara qu'elle ne voulait pas soigner son bien-aimé. Grimmjow soudain prit de fureur à l'idée de ne pas sauver le roux , étrangla la jeune fille. Celle-ci croyait que Grimmjow lui avait demandé de soigner Ichi tout cela pour un dernier combat mais c'était bien plus que ça. Puis Ichigo prit se leva et pris le bras du sexto , celui-ci fut choqué , son cœur rata alors un battement puis il sourit. Il sourit pour deux raisons. D'une part car il était heureux de voir le shinigami , d'autre part car c'était la première que le roux touchait son bras , c'était comme si il le caressait bien que le roux le tenait fermement . Puis il dit à Inoue de le soigner totalement alors que lui avait été blessé , il semblait plus s'intéresser du cas d'Ichi plutôt que du sien mais Ichigo n'était pas d'accord étant donné que ce ne serait pas équitable mais il ne savait pas ce que Jaggerjack avait en tête lorsqu'il avait dit de plutôt soigner le roux que lui. Et Grimmjow , qui avait été touché par la main d'Ichigo se disait qu'il ne pouvait avoir plus mais que cela suffisait , il était tout simplement heureux d'avoir pu le toucher au moins une fois dans sa vie. Alors ils commença le combat , et attaqua le shinigami remplaçant de telle sorte que la distance entre leurs deux têtes soit mince , il voulait tellement l'embrasser mais il ne put , il fallait penser avant tout à ce dernier combat bien qu'il trouvait que les lèvres du roux étaient terriblement tentantes. Puis les deux combattants se déplacèrent pour ainsi se battre. Un combat acharné eut lieu entre les deux. Durant le combat , Grimmjow déclare que la raison pour laquelle Ichigo était venu c'était pour combattre mais il se trompait totalement , la raison était tout autre. Si Ichigo avait voulu se battre , il serait rester à Karakura pour participer à la guerre. Puis le bleuté en rajouta , en disant que l'un était hollow et l'autre shinigami Ichigo prit une face choqué mais il ne le savait que trop bien , c'est pourquoi il sentit une vague de tristesse montait en lui qu'il cacha avec son visage surpris pour ne pas éveiller l'attention. Le combat devenait de plus en plus violent. C'est alors qu'Inoue regarde Ichigo. Elle était effrayé par l'apparence hollow de celui-ci et soudain un flot d'émotion remonta à la surface , les sentiments qu'il avait pour Grimmjow débordaient , explosaient à l'intérieur de lui , la raison pour laquelle ces émotions déferlaient étaient parce que le seul qui comprenait Ichigo , le seul qu'il l'acceptait sous n'importe qu'elle apparence c'était l'espada même Orihime qui le connaissait depuis bien longtemps en avait peur , c'est alors que Grimmjow commença à gagner la bataille. La réponse qu'attendait tant Ichigo la voici : il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer celui qu'il aimait alors il se laissa faire battre par l'espada jusqu'au moment fatidique ou le shinigami remplaçant entendit la voix de la rousse et tout à coup la machine de guerre se réveilla , encore une fois il avait éradiquer tous sentiments. Il se rappela qu'il était le héros que tout le monde attendait , qu'il devait protéger ses amis , sa famille ainsi que sa ville alors il repris le combat de plus bel , puis arrivant à la fin du combat Grimmjow lança sa dernière attaque qui était plutôt faible mais Ichigo n'avait pas compris ce qui ce cachait derrière cette attaque. En effet , quelque chose avait tilté dans la tête de l'espada , il s'était dit qu'il allait faire croire au shinigami que celle-ci était son attaque ultime bien que ce n'était pas du tout le cas car il avait pris la lourde décision … de mourir de la main de celui qu'il aimait. Quelle meilleur fin se disait-il. Son plan avait réussi. Le roux se dirigeait vers lui et le planta. Soudain l'attaque du sexta chuta vers le sol tout comme son corps soudain il sentit une main chaude , réconfortante. Il devina que c'était celle du shinigami c'est bon il pouvait mourir heureux . Ichigo ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait faire , il avait tué sa part de lumière , une tristesse grandissante se lisait sur son visage. Il venait de tuer celui qu'il aimait tout ça parce qu'il était le foutu héros que tout le monde attendait mais il se devait de rester digne , il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer alors que tout ceci était de sa faute. Alors il posa délicatement le corps de l'espada délicatement , comme pour ne pas le blesser plus. Puis il se dirigea vers Inoue , et lui demanda si elle était blessé. Il ne revenait pas d'agir comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il venait de tuer l'être le plus cher à ses yeux mais il devait le faire , un héros n'avait pas le droit de fléchir. Il devait rester ainsi. Subitement le sexta se releva , il couru vers Ichigo avec son sabre pour faire semblant de l'attaquer mais ce qu'il voulait au plus profondément de son être c'était que le shinigami le touche une dernière fois , il réussit. Ichigo ne l'avait compris et lui déclara que si l'espada voulait se battre , il le ferait car pour lui peu importait le souhait de l'espada il lui exaucerai , Ichigo le regardait avec des yeux pleins de tristesse et demanda à l'espada de s'arrêter , il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage cela lui faisait bien plus de mal. C'est alors que subitement le quinta fit son apparition et frappa de plein fouet Grimmjow. Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Devant lui celui qu'il aimait venait de se faire frapper par une violente attaque mais quel fou venait de faire ça se disait-il. Puis Ichigo tourna sa tête et aperçu le quinta. Il fixa l'espada avec des yeux pleins de rage et de haine , puis Noitra vola en l'air pour achever Grimmjow mais Ichigo se mit en travers de son chemin , il ne voulait pas que son adoré meurt. Grimmjow n'en revenait pas pourquoi Ichigo l'avait-il sauver , pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Son esprit était ailleurs , il allait de questions en questions sans trouver les réponses pour l'éclairer bien que cela paraissait tellement évident. Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot face à cette situation des plus incompréhensible. Grimmjow ne ressentait plus rien , il sentait que son corps se faisait de plus en plus léger , il se disait que c'était donc ça ce qu'on ressentait quand on mourrait , il se disait qu'il avait connu une vie heureuse , qu'il n'aurait pu avoir mieux si ce n'est une personne mais il était tout de même heureux d'avoir connu le plus beau des sentiments puis il cessa de respirer et laissa son âme s'envolait vers le ciel.

Un an plus tard après la bataille.

Ichigo avait tout perdu ses pouvoirs de shinigami , il avait perdu la faculté de voir les esprits et même les shinigamis. En claire , il avait tout perdu. La seul chose qu'il avait encore de visible c'était son badge mais ce qui était invisible était bien plus important , il ressentait encore les mêmes sentiments pour l'ancien espada mais le pire était qu'il avait perdu son Grimmjow , lui qui croyait que ce n'était que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers l'ancien sexta n'était que temporaire se rendit compte que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il y a certaines blessures que le temps ne pouvait guérir se disait-il. Il ne pourrait plus jamais connaître cela à nouveau , il le savait. Il en venait à se demander pour quoi il avait fait tout cela , pour quelles raisons maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien. Lui qui avait tout obtenu avait tout perdu. C'est ainsi que les jours passaient et puis au bout d'un certains temps il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs grâce à l'aide des fullbringers , il était comprenait ce que ressentait Byakuya ou même son père. Il comprenait ce qu'était l'amertume. Il avait oublié ce qu'était d'être heureux car lors de son ancienne bataille il avait perdu quelque chose de bien plus précieux , plus important même que ses pouvoirs : l'amour. Le cruel amour que Ichigo lui avait porté s'était changé en amertume de vivre à tel point qu'il n'avait plus la force de pleurer. Dans son cœur brisé et meurtri , le souvenir de celui qu'il avait aimé était devenue de la mélancolie. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

* * *

Ps : je voulais prévenir que ce n'était pas sur que ce soit un o.s. Etant donné que j'aimerai bien que les deux se réunissent , j'avoue je pourrais ressuciter Grmmjow ou même dire qu'il n'est pas mort mais ce serait trahir le manga alors je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite ou pas. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
